


Love Me Harder

by xxfergiexx



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sexual Confusion, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a drunken confession leads to experiments and then to something even more.</p><p>[This story is discontinued atm]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> I've written in JaeChun a few times in my MinHo fanfics but this is my first attempt at them as a stand-alone couple.

 (poster by [](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/profile) [TONI_LUV ](http://toni-luv.livejournal.com/))

 

 

Yoochun took a sip of his beer, casually throwing an arm around the girl next to him. Having just met her tonight at the club, he couldn't really recall her name. Soo - something or other. He covered his disregard for her name by throwing her a charming smile. She smiled back and consumed her third glass of fruity alcohol.

 

Yoochun's eyes flickered towards the bar. There were the usual drunks there, but his focus was on the brunette loudly demanding another drink. Peering more closely, Yoochun recognized it was Jaejoong when the man spun around on the bar stool to watch the massive orgy of people grinding against each other on the dancefloor.

 

Instead of standing and going over to greet his best friend, Yoochun decided to simply watch for a few minutes. Jaejoong's hair was slightly tousled and his button-up shirt was bit wrinkled, but other than that, the man looked beautiful.

 

Yoochun was confident enough in his own skin to admit that. It was a fact: Jaejoong had beautiful features; full lips, wide-oval eyes, and high-cheekbones. Despite his friend's physical appeal, Yoochun knew full well that the slightly eccentric man struggled to maintain romantic relationships. For years, Yoochun watched men and women throw themselves at his best friend and, in return, get a few fumbling dates and then a proper dumping. He was sometimes unsure who dumped who when Jaejoong recounted the tales afterwards (or when he heard the news from Junsu), but Yoochun suspected those relationships just sort of fell apart on their own accord.

 

Right now, Jaejoong swung his head back to take another shot of whiskey, staring at the dancing couples with hazy eyes. Yoochun squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as he noted the soulful sadness in those eyes. He knew Jaejoong was a generally lonely man. Knew he spent a lot of time alone with his cat, Jiji. Knew it. And yet, sought to do nothing about it.

 

Yoochun was aware that Jaejoong might be spending another Christmas and New Year's alone. But the thought of spending entire nights with Jaejoong these days made his palms sweat. It was terribly trying on his nerves to spend an indefinite amount of time with his best friend. It wasn't always this way. And Yoochun probably sounded like a heartless friend for saying it, but Jaejoong was a lot to take; he was clingy and an attention-seeker. And for three consecutive years had been giving Yoochun desperate and intense stares when he thought he wasn't looking.

 

Yoochun had no fucking clue how to deal with it. The attention was alright on-camera. He managed to be okay and cling back to Jaejoong in public - it was all fanservice anyway. But in private - he sensed that Jaejoong wanted - no, _needed_ \- something more from him. Something he couldn't possibly give.

 

Something in Jaejoong's eyes tonight, though, tugged at his heart. It wasn't like before. It seemed more serious.

 

Lowering his head to whisper to the woman next to him, "Baby, I must say hi to my friend over there. I'll call you." And stood up to leave.

 

He heard the woman shout, "But you don't have my number!"

 

Yoochun pretended not to hear and made a beeline for Jaejoong. "Hey."

 

Jaejoong's unfocused gaze flinted to him and widened in surprise. "Yoochunnie!"

 

Immediately weighed down with a feeling of dread, Yoochun sat on the stool next to his friend. "What're you doing here? Did you come with someone?"

 

Jaejoong laughed sardonically. "Nah. Just here to get shit-faced and then go home and collapse. I didn’t want to drink at home. Jiji runs away from me when I get drunk."

 

Well, that's kinda cute. Yoochun gave him a smile and asked, "Why didn’t you give me a call then? You shouldn't spend so much time alone."

 

Jaejoong shrugged, dropping his gaze to his drink. "I didn't think you'd join me."

 

Yoochun called himself ten different bad names and took the drink from Jaejoong's hand, fingers brushing against his friend's. "I think you've had enough."

 

"No!" Jaejoong forcibly took his drink back and drank it all in one gulp. Then, glanced behind Yoochun's shoulder, wondering, "Are _you_ with someone?"

 

"I was. But it was getting boring. I forgot her name like seconds after she told it to me."

 

"Hmph. I don't know why you choose to date women formed from the same cookie-cutter. How about making it work with someone new? Are you that hard-up to get laid?"

 

"For your information, it's been a while since I've gotten any."

 

"Oh, how sad. I'm weeping for your loss."

 

"You should. When was the last time you got laid?"

 

"Last week. A cute young man from the agency."

 

"And that relationship lasted probably as long as the sex, right?"

 

"Shut up, sweet friend of mine."

 

They remained silent for a few moments. Their banter had brightened Jaejoong's mood, but now his friend was back to drinking and brooding. Yoochun grew desperate to help rid all the sadness from his friend's eyes. "Uh, how about we go back to your place? We can watch TV, pig out..."

 

Jaejoong eagerly slid off the stool, but voiced with uncertainty, "Y-You'd want to do that? Really?"

 

Feeling more wretched by the second, Yoochun nodded.

 

As they exited the club, Yoochun quickly texted Junsu.

 

_Do you think I’m a shitty friend to Jae?_

 

The reply came barely a second later...

 

_Yes. Now I'm busy, don't bother me again tonight._

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

Yoochun was determined to make it up to Jaejoong. He made popcorn, poured them drinks, and told Jaejoong to pick whatever movie he wanted.

 

"I'll watch anything," he proclaimed. "As long as we're spending time together."

 

His comment left Jaejoong open-mouthed with confusion clouding his expressive face. But his friend eventually snapped out of it and wobbled towards the DVD collection on the shelves below the TV and ran a finger across the selections. Yoochun watched, gaze tracing the muscles of Jaejoong's back. His friend liked to walk around half-naked in the apartment, so he was used to it.

 

Jaejoong did have an attractive back, Yoochun thought. Unable to help it, he crawled over and laid a hand on it. "So, what're you in the mood for?"

 

Going very still under his touch, Jaejoong sat back on his knees and faced him. "What're _you_ in the mood for?"

 

Yoochun pulled his hand back like it burned, the huskiness in Jaejoong's tone was unnerving. "Um. Action?"

 

"Me too," Jaejoong confessed breathlessly. "I'm so drunk. I want some action."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Yoochun..."

 

He waited patiently for his friend to continue. But Jaejoong decided to lean into Yoochun's personal space and brush his lips against his cheek. "Yoochunnie...you're so soft. Especially in the dim lamp light...your skin glows."

 

This right here. _This_ was why he tried to avoid spending time alone with Jaejoong. Yoochun's stomach began to knot. "Soft? Jae, you're drunk."

 

"I know. I don't care. I'm going to say it."

 

"You've said enough."

 

"Never enough..." Jaejoong bit on his bottom lip. "I love you, Yoochun."

 

Yoochun's heart thumped in his chest. "I know that. I love you."

 

Jaejoong shook his head, saying bitterly. "No. I love you more."

 

Finding it difficult to breath properly, Yoochun turned to put some space between them. Jaejoong groaned and pushed him back until he was flat on his back on the floor. "W-What're you doing, Jae?"

 

Jaejoong parted Yoochun's knees and settled between his thighs. He could only lie there, surveying the lust in Jaejoong's eyes with shock.

 

"I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since I met you, I think." Jaejoong reached down to curl a bit of Yoochun's hair around his forefinger.

 

He's crazy. He must be crazy! Yoochun panicked, breathing harshly. "Jae, you're confusing brotherly love with something else. You're just lonely...and drunk. Not a good combination. Now, get off me...I have to go. Forgot - there's something I have do."

 

"What? Fuck a woman?" Jaejoong spit out. "I can make you feel way better than those women."

 

Yoochun blurted, "I'm not gay!"

 

"Well, I love whomever I happen to love. I don't care that you're a guy." Jaejoong kissed the corner of Yoochun's mouth. "I can't get over you. I try and fail every time. You - You won't give it a chance? Experiment with me, I don't mind!"

 

Over the years they'd known each other, Yoochun's mind did sometimes wander to fantasies of experimentation; he'd always thought it was perfectly normal. After all, they'd shared a dorm for years. And when they'd been restricted to date openly by the company, Jaejoong had been the person he'd sought physical comfort from. They'd been younger then, free to be touchy without judgment. Yoochun didn't think much of it; never acted on the urge to explore such areas beyond innocent touches such as pecks on the cheeks and cuddling. Now Jaejoong was offering him this opportunity...

 

"Oh?" Yoochun took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I wouldn't even know what to do with you."

 

Gaze misting with raw, sexual hunger, Jaejoong countered, "I'd know what to do with _you_."

 

Despite his alarm, his curiosity was piqued. "Really, what?"

 

Squeezing Yoochun's thighs, parting and closing them while staring down thoughtfully, Jaejoong said, "I would _kiss_ you anywhere, _lick_ you anywhere you wanted. I have a lot of experience; I know exactly what buttons to push, and where to fuck to make you tremble and ache for more." Voice breaking, Jaejoong added, "Because I love you...I'll do anything for you. It's a damn shame my experience didn't come from being with you, but there's time to make up for that."

 

Yoochun scrambled out from under Jaejoong, relieved his friend let him this time. "Jae...it would change everything. I might not even like it. I don't wanna hurt you."

 

Gaze burning up at Yoochun, Jaejoong wondered, "Why do doubt that I can please you? Because I'm a man? I know you better than anyone - am I such a terrible option to consider dating? You snide about my dating habits, but you're single too; you jump around from woman to woman. Why haven't you found anyone to settle down with?"

 

"I don't know...and no, you're not a terrible option," Yoochun said deeply. He'd always been told friends make the best lovers. Could he look passed gender and give Jaejoong a chance?

 

Making a quick decision, Yoochun knelt in front of Jaejoong, noting the dissipating sadness and spark of hopefulness on his friend's face. "Conditions: number one - this would only be an experiment. If I don't feel a thing, we stop and try to med our friendship. Number two - I'm the man."

 

Jaejoong reached over to lace their fingers together. "Oh, Yoochunnie..." He pulled hard on Yoochun's hands until he tumbled over and landed half-on Jaejoong's lap. The softest lips he'd ever felt pressed against his and nibbled oh-so gently.

 

Yoochun promptly went lax in his friend's arms. The kiss grew bolder and soon Yoochun had forgotten who he was kissing and just floated on air, savoring the feel of being held and kiss so lovingly.

 

When their smacked apart, Jaejoong wet his lips and whispered, "Oh how wrong your are, my Yoochunnie."

 

Startled back to reality, Yoochun sat up, torn between running away and jumping back into Jaejoong's arms. As a tornado of confusion stormed through him, Yoochun unsteadily came to his feet and went to the couch. Jaejoong never moved as his eyes followed Yoochun. Finally, after a couple of seconds of silence, Yoochun casually ordered, "Put on a movie already."

 

Jaejoong's entire body visibly flooded with relief and he grabbed a random movie off the shelf and put it in the DVD player. Then, he bounced over to sit next to Yoochun. As the movie started, Yoochun watched Jaejoong struggling with himself from the corner of his eye. Within the first thirty minutes of the movie, Jaejoong had reached over with a tremendous amount of hesitation to grab Yoochun's hand.

 

Well, if this was part of the experimentation...

 

Pretending to be immersed in the movie, Yoochun took it a bit further, leaning to the side and allowing Jaejoong to hold him. The buzz of alcohol and warmth from his friend's body compelling him to push through some of his inhibitions.

 

This was all one big experiment. Jaejoong had made a point about his relationship status. Plus, attempting an intimate relationship with your best friend couldn't be all that bad - albeit hella awkward. There was uncomfortable squirming in his gut only quelled by the thrumming of anticipation.

 

Yoochun was so fucked.

 

 


End file.
